U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,289 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/610,762 disclose various rotary power tools having an output spindle, which is driven by a planetary-type transmission, and a torque limiting clutch for selectively limiting an output torque of the rotary power tool. While such rotary power tools are satisfactory for their intended purposes, such rotary power tools are nonetheless susceptible to improvement.